Two faces of power
by Ulrich362
Summary: When Son Gohan, Videl Satan, and Erasa are selected to test a new cultural learning program, everything seems to be simple enough. That is until midnight when the dark hour hits. Shadows abound, the only option for Gohan and Videl is to temporarily join SEES. Meanwhile a new face is preparing to make itself known, and it has the potential along with an appetite for destruction.
1. Surprise transfer

The True Meaning of Power

By Ulrich362

"Gohan, Goten." Chichi called out. "Where are those boys, you'd think they would want to eat after training for the tournament."

Suddenly a shockwave sent Chichi flying back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad Goten, I think that's enough of a warm-up." Gohan said with a grin.

"Yeah, that sounds great Gohan." Goten said excitedly.

The moment Goten said that, Gohan flew towards him and launched a kick towards his younger brother. Just before the kick struck him, Goten launched a blast at Gohan managing to get out of the way of the kick. Suddenly a loud growl sounded.

"Well sounds like someone's getting hungry." Gohan said with a chuckle. "Let's take a break for now and get some food."

"Yeah, mom probably has dinner ready." Goten said with a smile.

As he said that, the two brothers took to the sky and flew back towards their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're home mom, wait are you alright?" Gohan asked nervously.

"I'm ok, you two are going to win right?" Chichi asked calmly while serving dinner.

"Yeah, Gohan and I are doing great." Goten said excitedly. "I'll beat Trunks and he can beat Mr. Vegeta."

"Don't underestimate him Goten, I'm sure Vegeta is training Trunks to win the tournament himself." Gohan said just before the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Goten said with a grin. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Goten is your brother there?" Videl asked. "There's something I need to talk to him about."_

"Ok, he's right here." Goten said. "Gohan, Videl's on the phone."

"Oh, thanks Goten." Gohan said taking the phone. "Videl, what's wrong?"

"_We have a minor problem, the principal enrolled us in a new transfer program." Videl said. "You, me, and Erasa are all moving to a new school for the rest of the year, in other words we won't be able to train for the tournament."_

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"_It was my dad's idea, we're leaving in two days from my house. What was he thinking?" Videl asked angrily._

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to see if there were any good fighters." Gohan suggested, I mean the champ should know how the world fights right?"

"_I guess, alright in that case I'll see you tomorrow." Videl said. "Goodbye."_

"Bye." Gohan said hanging up the phone.

"Well, what was that about?" Chichi asked calmly.

"Oh, well Mr. Satan setup a new transfer program, and Videl wanted to let me know that I'm part of it." Gohan said.

"Wait, you're leaving, but what about the tournament?" Goten asked.

"Sorry Goten, but I won't be able to train with you for a while." Gohan said. "Maybe Vegeta can help you, and I'll keep in touch."

"Of course you will." Chihchi said calmly. "We can talk about this more after dinner."

"Yeah, your food is always great mom." Gohan said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, can you please tell me why we're going to this other school?" Videl asked.

As she asked that, Hercule kicked a punching bag.

"Oh, well it was your teacher's idea." Hercule said calmly. "A few of you are going to spend the rest of the year at this Gecko academy."

"Gekkoukan academy, it's supposed to encourage meeting people in other parts of the world." said one of Hercule's students. "At least that's what the letter said."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Hercule said calmly.

"Well you know that they picked three students at random right?" Videl asked. "Me, Erasa, and Gohan."

The moment Videl said that, Hercule froze. "Wait, that nerdy kid is going? Why isn't it that Sharpner kid who's going?"

The moment he asked that, Videl's cell phone started to ring.

"_Videl, did you hear the news?" Erasa asked excitedly. "That what do you call it school has a really handsome senior."_

"Why am I not surprised you would mention that?" Videl asked calmly. "Do you know anything else about it?"

"_What else is there? Handsome senior and we're moving to his dorm." Erasa said. "Oh yeah maybe you can show off."_

"Maybe, I'll see you tomorrow Erasa." Videl said hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if I could talk with Vegeta." Gohan said. "It's about Goten."

"Goten, what's wrong with him?" Vegeta asked.

"Well my school's sending me and a few of my classmates away and I was wondering if you could help train him for the tournament." Gohan said.

"Training with Goten, come on dad that sounds awesome." Trunks said with a grin.

"We'll see, bring him over in an hour." Vegeta said. "As for you Trunks, we're heading to the gravity chamber."

"Right, see you Gohan." Trunks said with a smile.

"I'll be back with Goten, thanks Vegeta." Gohan said flying off.

"I wonder how strong Goten is." Trunks said.

"We'll just have to see won't we." Vegeta said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Mitsuru, do you have a minute?" asked the principal of Gekkoukan.

"Is something wrong?" Mitsuru asked calmly.

"No, I just thought I should remind you that the exchange students will be moving into your dorm." the principal said.

"I see, do you know when they should be arriving?" Mitsuru asked calmly.

"Tomorrow, you certainly have gotten quite a few transfers into your dorm this year." the principal said calmly.

"I agree, but if you'll excuse me I have something to attend to." Mitsuru said calmly walking into the Student Council Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like he's back." Vegeta said with a smirk while blocking a kick from Trunks.

The moment he said that, Vegeta and Trunks walked out of the gravity chamber.

"Thanks again Vegeta." Gohan said calmly.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't agreed to anything." Vegeta said before turning to Goten. "Let's see what you can do."

"Go ahead Goten, show Vegeta how your training is going." Gohan said with a smile.

"Right." Goten said just before transforming into a super saiyan and jumping towards Vegeta with a ki blast in his hand.

(Gohan, Videl, and Erasa have been selected for a transfer program and will be leaving for the remainder of the school year. Next chapter they will leave from Hercule City. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Departure to a new home

Not bad, Vegeta thought before deflecting Goten's blast and throwing a punch to his side. Just as the punch hit, Goten disappeared and threw a kick.

"You aren't the only one with the afterimage technique Goten." Vegeta said just before Goten's kick passed through him. Suddenly a blast struck Goten knocking him out.

"Well Vegeta, would you mind training him?" Gohan asked.

"Why not, training against two super saiyans might actually give me a challenge." Vegeta said calmly.

"Thanks a lot." Gohan said before flying off. Alright, hopefully mom remembers she agreed to this, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it's about time you show up Gohan." Videl said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Videl, wait don't we need to rest before we leave?" Gohan asked.

"We need to talk about a few things, in case you've forgotten not everyone can fly." Videl said. "Including the people we're going to be going to school with."

"She's right, which is why we need to talk about a few things Gohan." Chichi said. "Wait, where's Goten?"

"Remember mom, I took him to Bulma's so he can train for the tournament." Gohan said. "I can't enter if I'm going to another school for the year."

"You can discuss that later, Gohan you did look into the school right?" Videl asked.

"No, he's been training with Goten all day." Chichi said calmly.

"Gohan, I told you yesterday." Videl said. "Nevermind, look my dad ordered three uniforms for when you come over tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks Videl." Gohan said.

"Right, oh and Gohan we can't enter this time but you are entering the next tournament understand?" Videl asked.

"I know, you have my word Videl." Gohan said. "Wait, I need to tell dad what's going on."

"I had a feeling you'd want to talk to him, that's why your mother called me Gohan." said a voice from the other room.

"Oh, Baba." Gohan said. "Could you let my dad know what's going on?"

"Of course, I'm sure he'll understand." Baba said before disappearing.

"Well you should get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow Gohan." Chichi said calmly.

"Yeah, you're right mom, goodnight." Gohan said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's official, there's no way I can sleep." Videl said irritably just before all of the lights in the room turned off. "What in the world?"

Outside, the world looked like something out of a nightmare. The moon was a ghostly yellow, the sky was a sickening green, the water was blood red, and coffins lined the streets of Hercule City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitsuru, look out." Akihiko said quickly.

"Archangel, Hama." Minato said just before his persona destroyed the shadow.

"Mitsuru-sempai, what's wrong?" Yukari asked. "You completely missed that shadow."

"I just have something on my mind." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akihiko asked.

"It's not that Akihiko, you remember the transfer students from Orange Star Highschool?" Mitsuru asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right three new students were coming for the rest of the year." Yukari said. "Wait, you're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

"Exactly, the principal decided that they would be staying in our dorm." Mitsuru said.

"Alright, so we just make an excuse for them to be back before the dark hour and don't mention anything to them." Minato said calmly.

"_Escape quickly, Death is nearby." Fuuka said urgently._

"Yukari, you mentioned seeing an escape route earlier right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, come on it's this way." Yukari said as the four of them ran down a side hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, is that a Capsule Corporation Plane?" Erasa asked. "You didn't mention that we were getting free capsules."

"We aren't." Videl said in confusion as the plane landed.

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan said walking out of the plane.

"Anytime Gohan, and don't worry we'll help out Chichi while your gone." Bulma said with a smile.

"Wait, you know the president of Capsule Corp?" Videl asked in shock.

"Yeah, his parents and I are friends." Bulma said. "Man, thinking about everything that happened takes me back."

"You have to tell us all about it as soon as we get back." Erasa said excitedly.

"Alright, just stop by." Bulma said calmly just before going back to the controls and flying off.

"You're just full of secrets aren't you Gohan?" Videl asked calmly.

Suddenly a second plane landed next to them.

"Miss Videl, Miss Erasa, Mister Gohan." said a man in the plane. "Please board the aircraft, we will depart for Tatsumi Port Island immediately."

"Hey Gohan, do you mind if I ask you something real quick?" Videl asked.

"What's up Videl, I don't think I can teach you how to fly while we're over there." Gohan said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not what I meant, did you notice anything weird last night?" Videl asked.

"No, nothing, I just slept through the night and asked Bulma if she could give me a lift." Gohan said. "Why?"

"Nevermind, I must have been imagining things." Videl said. "Let's just go."

With those words Videl walked onto the plane.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked before following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait why do we have to go get these new guys?" Junpei asked irritably.

"Junpei, we need to make a good impression on them." Yukari said.

"I know, but I mean why couldn't Minato go?" Junpei asked. "I have things to do."

"Stop complaining, they should be here any minute." Yukari said just as a plane landed.

"Wow, so this is where we'll be staying for the rest of the year Videl?" asked a girl inside the plane.

"I guess so, come on Erasa, Gohan." Videl said walking out of the plane.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, the name's Junpei Iori." Junpei said with a grin.

"I'm Yukari Takeba, we thought it would be nice to show you the way to the dorm." Yukari said.

"Thanks, oh how many of you live in the dorm?" Gohan asked.

"There's nine including you three, we'll have the big introductions when we get there." Junpei said. "Trust me, you'll love it here."

"We'll see." Videl said. I'll have to talk to see if that happens again, she thought.

(Gohan, Videl, and Erasa have arrived on Tatsumi Port Island. Next chapter they will meet the other residents of their dorm. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Mysteries on all sides

"You three must be the new transfer students, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo." Mitsuru said calmly.

"The name's Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru and I are seniors." Akihiko said calmly.

"You already met me and Junpei." Yukari said. "So I guess all you need to know is that we're juniors."

"I'm Minato Arisato, a junior like Junpei and Yukari." Minato said calmly.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi. I'm actually a year behind Minato, and the others." Fuuka said quietly.

"It's great to meet all of you, I'm Erasa." Erasa said cheerfully.

"I'm Videl Satan, and if you don't mind me asking, why do you all have guns?" Videl asked.

"Oh, that's just a safety precaution." Mitsuru said quickly. "Don't worry."

"Alright, if you say so." Videl said skeptically.

"I guess I'm last, I'm Son Gohan." Gohan said politely. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Well, now that the introductions are established, you should get some rest for tomorrow." Mitsuru said calmly.

"She's right, you don't want to be tired on your first day." Akihiko said.

"Right, well I'll show the girls to their rooms and Junpei can show Gohan." Yukari said calmly.

"No problem, come on Gohan." Junpei said with a grin.

"Right, thanks." Gohan said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait are you serious?" Yukari asked. "I mean I guess it's possible but what do we do if they do have the potential. I mean they won't be staying for long."

"True, but if they know what the situation is they can be better prepared even after they leave." Mitsuru said calmly.

"We'll find out soon, it's almost midnight." Fuuka said.

"Well, time to find out if any of these guys have the potential." Akihiko said calmly just before the dark hour hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the, this is happening again, Videl thought. "I need to see if Gohan knows anything."

As she said that, Videl slipped out of her room and quietly walked up to the boys floor.

"Gohan, Gohan are you awake?" VIdel asked knocking on his door.

"What, Videl it's late." Gohan said groggily before opening his door. "It's midnight."

"Gohan look outside for a second." Videl said irritably.

When she said that, Videl walked into Gohan's room and opened the curtains, revealing the ominous world outside.

"What on earth is that?" Gohan asked in shock. "The world's turned upside down."

"So you have no idea about this either?" Videl asked.

"No, I would remember something like this." Gohan said.

"Well there's only one way to find out what's going on." Videl said.

"Alright, but let's take it easy." Gohan said.

With those words, Videl opened the window and the two of them jumped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, did they just jump out the window?" Yukari asked.

"Takeba, come on we might need to help them." Mitsuru said.

"Right." Yukari said before the two of them ran out of the control room.

"What kind of crazy person jumps out of a window, especially during the dark hour?" Junpei asked.

"Who knows, but hopefully Mitsuru and Yukari can help them." Akihiko said.

"_Everyone get down here quickly, something very strange is going on." Mitsuru said quickly._

"Come on, we need to get moving." Junpei said urgently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitsuru, what's going on?" Akihiko asked. "Wait, where are they?"

"That's the strange part, there's absolutely no sign of them anywhere." Mitsuru said. "I have no idea what happened, we would know if a shadow was nearby."

"She's right, there's something else going on." Minato said. "They clearly are active during the dark hour."

"I agree, but shouldn't we make sure they're alright?" Yukari asked.

"It won't do us any good to search around randomly, the dark hour is far from over." Mitsuru said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gohan, do you see anyone?" Videl asked.

"No, and I'm starting to worry." Gohan said. "This is really strange."

"It happened last night to, please tell me this isn't one of your friends doing some kind of new trick." VIdel said.

"No, I have no idea what this is." Gohan said. "Wait a second, I sense someone back at the dorm."

"Well, it's better than nothing, let's go." Videl said calmly before the two of them started flying back to the dorm.

"Do you think they know anything about this?" Gohan asked.

"I have no idea, but if they do they're going to explain it." Videl said. "This is not normal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akihiko-sempai, you said shadows don't leave Tarturus right?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, unless it's one of them they stay in Tarturus." Akihiko said calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, something is flying right towards us." Junpei said nervously.

"What's going on, this doesn't make any sense." Yukari said. "It's not a full moon yet."

"No, but if the shadows are coming to us there's only one thing to do." Akihiko said before putting his evoker to his head. "Polydeuces."

With those words his Persona appeared.

"_Wait, those aren't shadows, it's them." Fuuka said quickly._

"No way, you're telling me they can fly?" Akihiko asked in disbelief as his persona disappeared.

The moment he asked that, Gohan and Videl landed in front of the members of SEES.

"I thought so, you must know what's going on around here." Videl said.

"It seems we both have a lot to explain, like for example how you two are able to fly." Akihiko said. "It's late but after school tomorrow come to the fourth floor, we can explain everything then."

"Right, we'll explain our side after that." Gohan said. "If we're living in the same…"

Just as Gohan was saying that, a shadow appeared behind him.

"Look out." Akihiko said drawing his evoker.

Suddenly Gohan launched a ki blast, destroying the shadow instantly. (1)

"No way, how did you do that?" Junpei asked in shock.

"We can talk tomorrow, for now we need to get some sleep." Videl said. "Just one thing, does this happen every night?"

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it after a while." Junpei said. "Trust me, you'll need to after a while."

"Right, well thanks." Gohan said before the four of them walked into the dorm.

(Gohan and Videl have experienced the dark hour, and the members of SEES have seen them fly and manipulate ki. Next chapter both sides will explain what they know. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Ki can be used to destroy weak shadows outside of Tarturus, but stronger shadows or shadows inside Tarturus can resist it more efficiently.)


	4. The Dark Hour

"Videl, are you ready yet?" Erasa asked excitedly.

"Give me a second Erasa." Videl said while finishing putting on her school uniform. "Since when are you so eager to go to school anyway?"

"Obviously we need to meet people so we can plan all the awesome things we're going to do." Erasa said. "Come on the others are waiting for us downstairs."

"Alright, let's go." Videl said calmly. Today is going to be an interesting day, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is it." Yukari said gesturing to a building. "Gekkoukan High."

"It looks nice." Gohan said politely.

"Trust me, it's really nothing special." Junpei said. "Well you guys need to head to the faculty office but if I know Mitsuru-sempai you're in our class."

"Actually Iori, only Gohan is in your class." Mitsuru said calmly. "The girls are in Fuuka's class."

"Wait, but we were in the same class before we came here." Gohan said. "Shouldn't we still be in the same class?"

"Normally yes, but there isn't actually room in that class for all of you." Mitsuru said calmly. "I've spoken with the instructors and this was the arrangement that worked for all parties."

"In other words you used your influence to get them in." Minato said calmly.

"Influence, what do you mean?" Videl asked.

"Mitsuru's family built this entire island, the Kirijo group has quite the influence over what happens." Akihiko said calmly. "See you guys after school."

"Right, see you later." Erasa said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two after school." Gohan said walking into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man I feel sorry for you Gohan." Junpei said. "First day and you get stuck with a lecture from Edogawa."

"Is something wrong with his lectures?" Gohan asked.

"They have nothing to do with anything we've learned and honestly they're useless in every possible way." Junpei said.

"Don't say that, they're different but at least it's a free class." Yukari said calmly. "Oh yeah, don't forget that we were going to talk when we get back."

"Oh by the way, your friend Erasa, this needs to be kept secret from her." Minato whispered. "Trust me on this one."

"Alright, but there's a lot to explain." Gohan said quietly.

"Don't worry, as long as you tell us what happened we'll do the same." Yukari said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait you're going back early?" Erasa asked. "Videl we should meet people."

"I know, but Mitsuru-sempai wanted to see me after school, I'll catch up later." Videl said calmly.

"I guess, but make sure you come with me to the mall tomorrow." Erasa said. "It's where everybody hangs out."

"Alright, I promise." Videl said. "See you later."

As she said that Videl walked off back to towards the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back, we have a lot to talk about don't we?" Minato asked calmly.

"We definitely do." Videl said. "So which side is going first?"

"We'll explain first." Akihiko said calmly. "Last night you saw what happened, we call that the dark hour."

"Dark hour, why is it named that?" Gohan asked.

"What else would you name that kind of world?" Akihiko asked. "Plus it only lasts one hour."

"So it's an hour that goes from midnight to one AM where the world goes completely insane." Gohan said. "Why does that sound too simple?"

"It is, the dark hour is also the twenty-fifth hour of the day." Yukari said. "It occurs every night at midnight and you've seen the effects of it."

"People who are active during the dark hour might have something called the potential, which basically means you can fight against the shadows, the monster you saw last night." Junpei said.

"We can't check until tonight, but if you two do have the potential we can show you something very interesting." Minato said calmly.

"Wait, what does the potential even mean?" Videl asked. "You mentioned it but you never explained what it is."

"The potential is the power to awaken your persona." Mitsuru said. "That's what we can't check until the dark hour tonight."

"Alright, in that case it's our turn." Gohan said. "First of everything we can do comes from the same source, our bodies ki."

"Ki, you mean the video game?" Junpei asked.

"No, it's an energy in all living things." Gohan said. "It might be easier to show you."

The moment he said that, Gohan created an orb of energy in his hand.

"Wait, that can happen at any time?" Akihiko asked in shock.

"Yeah, with enough training anyone should be able to access their ki." Gohan said. "Once you learn how to manipulate your ki you can do things like this."

As he said that, Gohan began to float a few inches off the ground.

"Oh my, this is incredible." Fuuka said in shock. "You said that anyone could learn to fly?"

"Well anyone who's willing to work, I'm not quite as good as he is yet." Videl said before floating up next to Gohan.

"I see, so would this be possible for you to teach the rest of us?" Mitsuru asked calmly.

"I guess, it takes a lot of work but I can try to teach you." Gohan said.

"Right, if we could fly that would make things a lot easier for us." Akihiko said confidently.

"Don't underestimate our enemies Akihiko, flying may provide an advantage but it's no excuse to be careless." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Hold on a minute, wouldn't it be tough to teach all six of us how to fly?" Yukari asked.

"Well it might take some time, but it should be possible." Gohan said thoughtfully.

"Alright, in that case we can begin tomorrow." Mitsuru said calmly. "As for tonight, we'll see if you possess the potential."

"Right, well I should meet up with Erasa." Videl said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, I'll head over with you." Yukari said. "I have a few things to take care of myself."

"Well in that case all that's left is to wait and see what happens tonight." Minato said calmly.

(Gohan and Videl have begun to demonstrate ki manipulation to SEES and Gohan is considering training them while they check if Videl and him have the potential. Next chapter the dark hour will occur once again. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. The two power sources

"Oh Videl, let me introduce you to my new friends." Erasa said with a grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Videl, I'm Kazushi." Kazushi said. "Though everybody calls me Kaz for short."

"It's nice to meet you Kaz." Videl said calmly.

"I'm Yuko, I heard you were a transfer student but I hope we get along well." Yuko said with a smile.

"I hope so too Yuko." Videl said calmly.

"I need to grab something, I'll be right back." Yukari said suddenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't mind starting today?" Gohan asked. "I mean this is really difficult."

"Don't count me out, the tougher the fight the harder I'll fight to win." Akihiko said confidently.

"Alright, well the first step is to find your center." Gohan said. "Just focus on that until you feel your inner strength, then draw it to the surface."

"That sounds simple enough, I'll be finishing this in no time." Akihiko said before closing his eyes.

"Gohan, would you mind if I asked you something?" Mitsuru asked calmly.

"What's on your mind?" Gohan asked calmly.

"This procedure to unlock your ki as you called it, I don't believe that we can do it." Mitsuru said.

"Really, why?" Gohan asked in surprise. "Does it have something to do with what you mentioned about your personas?"

"Exactly, I think it's possible that the two energies come from the same source." Mitsuru said. "Since we've already awakened to our persona, it's doubtful we could fight the same way you can."

"So we can't use this inner energy, I'm guessing that means you and Videl can't summon your persona either." Akihiko asked.

"There's only one way to find out, the dark hour is going to begin soon so let's have the others come back for tonight." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Hold on you guys, don't we need to get to Tarturus tonight?" Junpei said. "I mean it's been a few days since the full moon so the barrier should have vanished."

"No, I don't think its time yet Junpei." Minato said. "Then again we could always train in Tarturus tonight."

"Right, in that case I think I'll go with Gohan and Videl to see if they can summon a persona, and you Mitsuru-sempai." Minato said calmly.

"Wait, is Tarturus part of the dark hour?" Gohan asked.

"It's the shadow labyrinth that appears during the dark hour." Akihiko said. "You'll see it for yourself soon enough."

"I called Yukari-chan, the others should be back soon." Fuuka said walking up to the others. "Oh, was Akihiko-sempai able to make any progress?"

"No, it looks like this ki thing that Gohan and Videl can use is the same as our persona." Akihiko said. "When I tried to focus on it, all I felt was Polydeuces."

"Oh, well it was worth a try I guess." Fuuka said.

"You're right, all we can do is wait and see what happens." Minato said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was great to talk with you guys, but we should head back to the dorm." Yukari said.

"Yeah it is getting late, we should head back." Videl said. "I'll see you two tomorrow at school."

"See you guys later." Yuko said walking off with Kazushi.

"Well Videl, aren't the people here awesome?" Erasa asked with a smile.

"They're nice, but it looked like Yuko was trying to control Kazushi." Videl said.

"Yeah, they have that kind of relationship." Yukari said calmly. "There are a lot of interesting people around here. We need to head back though, Mitsuru-sempai wanted to talk to you Erasa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back, did you see anyone of note Yukari?" Mitsuru asked calmly.

"We met up with Yuko and Kazushi." Yukari said calmly.

"Yeah, they're cool." Erasa said. "This place is awesome, I'm going to tell everyone about this place when we get back."

"I'm glad you think so, but it's getting late." Mitsuru said calmly. "There's something I want to show you after school tomorrow."

"Alright, that sounds great." Erasa said with a smile.

"Well it's about time we turn in." Akihiko said calmly.

"Actually, can I ask you something Videl?" Fuuka asked.

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute Erasa." Videl said. "What's up?"

"You know that the dark hour will occur at midnight, we're going to Tarturus." Fuuka said quietly.

"Is that where we fight in the dark hour?" Videl whispered.

"Yes, each night Tarturus appears and we've been trying to climb to the top." Fuuka said calmly. "Please meet in the command room tonight."

"Right, it's about time things start making sense." Videl said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Videl, I'm glad you've decided to join us." Mitsuru said calmly. "The dark hour is about to begin."

"Right, so what's this Tarturus that Fuuka mentioned?" Videl asked calmly.

"It's a shadow labyrinth. It only appears during the dark hour, but words can't describe it." Akihiko said. "You need to see it for yourself."

"Believe me, you'll never believe it when see where Tarturus is." Junpei said with a grin.

"Right, let's get going." Mitsuru said. "Yamagishi, make sure you keep your eyes out for any shadows."

"Of course." Fuuka said calmly.

As she said that, the dark hour began.

"Well, no time to waste." Akihiko said. "Let's get going."

"You two are in for a big surprise." Junpei said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world is that?" Videl asked in shock.

"Wait isn't this the school?" Gohan asked. "You're telling me that our school is also the shadow labyrinth?"

"Exactly, but don't think that makes getting to the top any easier." Akihiko said. "Once we're inside you'll see what I mean."

"That's true, but you're not coming this time Akihiko-sempai." Minato said calmly.

"Yeah, I know." Akihiko said. "Those shadows won't know what hit them."

"Oh yeah, Mitsuru-sempai's execution." Junpei said. "I'm glad she's on our side."

"Execution, what do you mean?" Videl asked.

"You'll see very soon." Akihiko said. "Trust me, you'll understand soon."

"Akihiko, Iori, there is one last thing we need to check." Mitsuru said.

"Right, you'll need these." Junpei said before handing Gohan his evoker. "If you have the potential this will let you summon your persona."

"Alright." Gohan said hesitantly. "I don't really use guns."

"Don't worry, you'll see Minato and Mitsuru use their evoker soon enough." Akihiko said calmly.

(Gohan and Videl have arrived at Tarturus and are preparing to explore it for the first time. Next chapter will turn back to the DBZ side of things. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Tournament Preparations

"I had a feeling I'd find you up here." Vegeta said calmly. "Keeping an eye on him?"

"I have a bad feeling, something dangerous is going to happen." Piccolo said. "It's a good thing Goku is coming back for the tournament."

"True, it's about time I prove to that clown who the true strongest warrior is." Vegeta said confidently.

"We both know that he's been training for this, it won't be easy for you to beat him." Piccolo said. "Actually, how are they doing?"

"Goten and Trunks, they're improving." Vegeta said with a smirk. "I'm actually excited to see their match."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to win this one Trunks." Goten said with a grin.

The moment Goten said that, the two half-saiyans transformed and flew towards each other. Goten threw a punch towards Trunks only to have him disappear and land a kick from behind Goten sending him flying into the wall of the gravity chamber.

"You fall for it every time Goten, at this rate you won't last two minutes in the tournament." Trunks said before noticing a blue glow. "Wait, is that?"

"Ha." Goten said launching his Kamehameha at Trunks only to have the purple haired boy dodge the beam. Suddenly Goten slammed his fist into Trunk's face and sent him flying into another wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you determined when he's going to make his next move?" asked a purple figure.

"He's going to want the power from the strongest fighters in the world, he's likely going to send his men to the world martial arts tournament." said a red figure.

"I see, that should be fine." the purple figure said. "Kibito we will enter as well."

"Of course, are we going to work with them as well?" Kibito asked.

"Possibly, it depends on how powerful they are." the purple figure said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks again for letting me stop by Bulma." Chichi said calmly.

"It was no problem Chichi, we've been friends since we were kids." Bulma said.

"All Goten's been talking about is how much he misses his brother." Chichi said. "It's only been two days but those two are extremely close."

"Well you know how much he resembles Goku, and Gohan is the only person like that in Goten's life." Bulma said. "It makes sense he would miss him."

"I know, and I miss him too." Chichi said. "Tomorrow I'm going to call and see how things are going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Vegeta, I didn't know you were coming." Dende said.

"I was just talking with Piccolo about something, I'll see you at the tournament." Vegeta said before flying off of the lookout.

"He's changed a lot since Namek." Dende said. "He might be more protective of the earth than Goku is."

"I wouldn't quite go that far, but he's definitely one of its greatest protectors." Piccolo said calmly.

"You're right, it's definitely a change for the better." Dende said.

"That aside, the tournament this year is going to be interesting." Piccolo said. "Though with our luck Goku will end up against Vegeta in the first match."

"That would be interesting." Dende said calmly. "Still it's hard to believe that he's only coming back for the tournament."

"That's just the kind of person Goku is." Piccolo said calmly. "It's about time I get some training in."

"Right, I'll keep an eye on things for a while." Dende said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, do you think Korin has any senzu beans?" Trunks asked weakly. "Goten and I kind of overdid it today."

"You two are just like your fathers." Bulma said. "Still you need to learn to take it easy."

"We can't, we need to get strong enough to beat Gohan and dad." Trunks said.

"Yeah, we can't take it easy." Goten said with a weak grin.

The moment he said that, Goten and Trunks collapsed.

"Chichi, could you help me get these two into their room?" Bulma asked as Chichi walked into the room.

"What did they do?" Chichi asked calmly.

"Trained until they dropped, what else would you expect?" Bulma said while picking up Trunks.

"You're right, I just wish that Goten had picked up a few of my habits instead of just Goku's." Chichi said while picking up her son.

"Hey I just had an idea." Bulma said. "Why don't you enter?"

"Me, we both know that wouldn't end well." Chichi said. "I haven't fought in a long time, I taught Goten a little but I'm not the type to fight."

"I know, but you could still try it for fun." Bulma said. "Besides it's where he declared his love for you."

"You're right, I'll think about it." Chichi said. "I'll see later Bulma."

"No problem Chichi." Bulma said. "Feel free to stop by any time."

Suddenly Vegeta landed in front of the building.

"Oh hello Vegeta." Chichi said calmly.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Vegeta asked quickly.

"I was just talking with Bulma, I'm heading back now." Chichi said calmly.

"Chichi, you should take my suggestion. It might be fun." Bulma said mischievously.

"I'll call tomorrow Bulma, after I talk to Gohan." Chichi said throwing a capsule and having a plane appear.

"No problem just let us know how he's doing." Bulma said.

"Of course." Chichi said before flying off in the plane.

"What was that about?" Vegeta asked.

"We were just talking about before you arrived." Bulma said. "It was different."

"That would be obvious." Vegeta said calmly. "I'm going to train."

The moment he said that, Vegeta walked into the gravity chamber.

Some things never change, Bulma thought with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goku are you sure you want to go back for the tournament?" King Kai asked. "You only get one day, wouldn't you rather spend it with the people you love, plus Gohan won't even be there."

"I know, Baba explained that." Goku said. "Still, everyone I know always meets up at the tournament, and I can use Instant Transmission to see Gohan while I'm on Earth."

"I suppose, but just be careful when you meet Vegeta. He's been training hard to defeat you." King Kai said.

"I know, I'm looking forward to a match with him." Goku said with a grin.

(Everyone is preparing for the world martial arts tournament in a few more days. Next chapter SEES will enter Tarturus. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Tarturus, the Tower of Demise

"This is incredible." Gohan said. "You guys go up here every night?"

"No, we go up often but we need to make sure we haven't worn ourselves out." Minato said.

Suddenly a group of shadows noticed the four of them and started moving towards the group.

"You remember the evokers we gave you?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, so we're supposed to shoot these things right?" Videl asked.

"Not exactly." Mitsuru said before holding her evoker to her head. "Penthesilia."

As she said that, Mitsuru pulled the trigger and her persona appeared.

"Wait, you shoot yourself to summon a persona?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Exactly, Bufula." Mitsuru said calmly as her persona froze one of the shadows in a block of ice.

"Well, no time like the present." Videl said holding her evoker to her head and pulling the trigger.

"I thought so, nothing." Minato said before summoning his own persona.

"In that case let me try something a little different." Gohan said cupping his hands at his side. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

Suddenly a blue orb of light appeared in Gohan's hands and he launched a beam towards the shadows, severely injuring one of them.

"Impressive, can you do that?" Minato asked Videl.

"No, I can't." Videl said. "Still, I might be able to do something."

The moment she said that, Videl flew towards the shadows and kicked one of them into the wall.

"Archangel, Hama." Minato said calmly as his persona appeared and destroyed a single shadow.

"_Please be careful, I sense Death." Fuuka said nervously._

"Arisato, we need to move quickly." Mitsuru said.

"I know, the stairs are just past these three shadows." Minato said.

"I'll try and buy you guys some time, where's Death?" Gohan asked.

"Don't be a fool, it's far too dangerous to fight him yourself." Mitsuru said.

"I can handle it, trust me." Gohan said calmly before flying off.

"What is he doing, we need to avoid Death at all costs." Mitsuru said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the, I'm sensing a huge power level, Gohan thought. "What the, what is that?"

Suddenly a massive humanoid creature with one eye and two guns noticed Gohan and shot a bolt of lightning at him.

"That was way too close." Gohan said while dodging the lightning bolt. "Alright, let's take things up a little."

With those words Gohan began charging his energy before transforming into a super saiyan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Something strange is going on with Gohan, he's nearly as powerful as Death." Fuuka said in shock._

"Are you sure, how is that even possible?" Mitsuru asked. "Yamagishi, can you lead us to him?"

"_I'll try, but please be careful." Fuuka said._

Hold on, there's no way that's possible, Videl thought.

"Is something on your mind Videl?" Minato asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just a stupid thought." Videl said.

"_They're just around the next corner, somehow he's holding off Death." Fuuka said in surprise._

"Masenko-Ha." Gohan said before launching another blast towards Death.

No way, Gohan is the gold fighter, Videl thought in shock.

Suddenly a purple circle surrounded Gohan before he collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

"This is bad. Penthesilea, blind him." Mitsuru said urgently.

As she said that, Mitsuru's persona launched a blast of ice at Death's face effectively blinding it.

"Grab Gohan and hold on tight." Minato said pulling a small crystal out of his pocket.

"Got him." Videl said quickly just as Minato smashed the crystal and everything vanished in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're all safe, that was extremely dangerous." Fuuka said.

"My head, what hit me?" Gohan asked weakly while getting back on his feet.

"Mudoon, it's extremely powerful and it knocked you out instantly." Mitsuru said calmly. "You shouldn't have underestimated him."

"You were right, but I'll be prepared for next time." Gohan said. "I won't hold back."

"Hold back, just how powerful are you?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh well I can show you guys later." Gohan said. "Wait, how did we get back here anyway?"

"You were beaten and we used a Traesto gem, it helps us leave Tarturus if things get dangerous." Minato said.

"Alright Gohan, you have some explaining to do." Videl said. "You're the gold fighter."

"You saw that?" Gohan asked rubbing the back of his head. "Can you please keep it secret?"

"Alright, on one condition." Videl said calmly. "I assume you remember?"

"Yeah, I'll enter the tournament next time." Gohan said before turning to Akihiko. "I guess there's no point in hiding it now, so just wait a second."

With those words Gohan began to gather his energy again and transformed into a super saiyan again.

"This is incredible, he's as strong as before." Fuuka said in amazement. "You said this is holding back?"

"Yeah, I can go beyond this." Gohan said before he continued to gather his energy.

This is unbelievable; Gohan could really do this the whole time, Videl thought in disbelief.

Suddenly a flash of light filled the room before revealing Gohan with a flaming glow and lightning surrounding him.

"This is my full power." Gohan said.

"Well Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

"I don't know what to say, he's like a different person." Fuuka said. "I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it in front of me."

"Well whatever it is I'm glad you're on our side." Akihiko said as Gohan powered down.

"Hey guys, the dark hour is almost over." Junpei said. "We should head back to the dorm."

"Right, we can discuss this more tomorrow." Mitsuru said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_King Kai, can you hear me?" asked a voice into his mind._

"Of course, but why would you want to speak with me?" King Kai asked in shock. "I would imagine you have more significant matters to attend to."

"_That is precisely why I'm speaking with you, there is a great evil on the planet Earth, something that if we do not stop quickly could threaten the entire universe." the voice said._

"Are you sure, alright what do you need me to do?" King Kai asked.

"_I need to know who the strongest fighters on the planet are, I'm going to seek their help for this matter." the voice said._

"Of course, give me a moment to check who's currently on the planet." King Kai said.

(Gohan and Videl have been introduced to Tarturus, Videl has learned Gohan is the Gold Fighter, and a mysterious force is on planet Earth that threatens to destroy it. Next chapter the world martial arts tournament will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Preliminary rounds

"Mom, we need to go." Trunks said. "The tournament starts soon."

"I know, we'll get there in time." Bulma said. "We're just waiting for your father and Goten to be ready."

"We've been ready, let's get going." Goten said excitedly.

"Goten, wait for your mother." Chichi said driving up to the building. "Thanks again for waiting Bulma, I just needed to grab a few things."

"No problem, alright guys we're heading to the tournament." Bulma said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, it's great to see you again." Goku said with a grin.

"Kakarot, you'd best prepare for our match." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Hold on you two, there might be a surprise winner this time." Bulma said. "Strange things can happen at these tournaments."

"Attention all competitors, registration closes in twenty minutes so any late arrivals should enter now." said one of the officials for the tournament.

"Come on, we need to sign up." Goten said eagerly.

"Alright, let's head over." Bulma said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of joke is this, you're entering the tournament?" Vegeta asked.

"What, I have entered before and I know you two better than most people." Chichi said calmly. "Besides if I'm going to keep up with Goten I'll need to get some exercise every now and then."

"We'll see how it goes, she might surprise you Vegeta." Bulma said with a smile.

"Alright, if I may have everyone's attention." said the tournament announcer. "The preliminaries will begin shortly, everyone was assigned a number when you registered, please follow me to the preliminary arena."

"Right, well good luck you guys." Bulma said with a smile.

"I suppose this is going to be good for a laugh." Vegeta said. "You're no fighter."

"I don't know Vegeta, she was a finalist in the tournament before." Goku said. "She might surprise you."

"Number 82 and number 95 to the ring." said an official for the tournament.

"This won't take long, I'll take care of this in no time." said a muscular man in a tank top. "So which one of you is unlucky enough to have to fight the future winner of this tournament?"

"That would be me." Chichi said calmly.

"You must be joking this won't even be a warm-up." the man said confidently.

"Let the match begin." said the official.

The moment he heard that, the man ran towards Chichi and threw a kick towards her head only to have it miss and a fist send him flying out of the arena.

"He was right, it wasn't a warm-up." Chichi said calmly.

"Impressive, I was not expecting that." Vegeta said.

"Like I said, you might be surprised." Goku said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I may have your attention, the preliminary matches are almost over we just have one more match and then we can move on to the finals." the tournament announcer said calmly.

"This won't take any time at all." Vegeta said stepping up to the arena.

"Someone thinks they're hot stuff because they beat a few amateurs, but this is where your luck runs out." said a draconic man with red wings.

"Let the match begin." the announcer said calmly.

"Let's see how you handle fighting someone with an aerial advantage." the man said flying into the air.

Suddenly a fist slammed into his gut knocking the man out cold instantly.

"That's Vegeta for you." Goku said calmly.

"That's it, now will all of the finalists come with me one more time." the announcer said. "We'll have you all draw lots for to determine the quarterfinal matches."

"Right in that case let's begin with Goku." the announcer said calmly.

"Right, here we go." Goku said with a grin before walking up to the officials.

"It's good to see you again Goku." the announcer said.

"Thanks I'm really looking forward to this." Goku said before drawing a number. "Six."

"Alright, Goku is number six." the announcer said. "Next is Shin."

"Of course." said a purple man while walking up to the officials. "Number three."

"Alright Shin is number three." the announcer said calmly. "Krillin is up next."

"Right, give me a good number." Krillin said hopefully. "Number one."

"Ok Krillin is number one." the announcer said. "Next is Majunior."

"Number four." Piccolo said calmly.

"Majunior is number four." the announcer said calmly. "Next is Chichi, it's been a while since your last tournament appearance."

"True, but this time I plan on doing a little better." Chichi said calmly. "Number seven."

"Alright, next we have Vegeta." the announcer said calmly.

"This should be simple." Vegeta said smirking. "Number five."

"Right, Vegeta is number five." the announcer said calmly.

"No way, the first round?" Krillin asked. "Well there goes any chance we have of winning."

"Not true, if they fight they'll both use up most of their energy." Piccolo said. "If we're lucky they'll exhaust each other to the point that they can be beaten."

"Ok, next is Yamu." the announcer said.

"Number two." Yamu said quickly.

"Number two, alright that means that Kibito is number eight." the announcer said calmly. "We just have one more match in the junior division and then the adult division can begin."

"Looks like Goten is taking on Trunks, talk about a surprise." Krillin said sarcastically.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling this match is going to be different." Goku said. "They're different but they're both strong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's have a good match Trunks." Goten said with a grin.

"This should be better than all of the other matches so far." Trunks said. "Of course I'm going to win Goten."

"We'll see Trunks." Goten said calmly.

"Let the match begin." the announcer said just before a gong sounded.

The moment they heard that, Goten and Trunks jumped towards each other and disappeared, leaving only shockwaves in the air from when they collided with each other. Suddenly Goten flew towards the arena and crashed.

"Buster Cannon." Trunks yelled as he launched a powerful blast towards Goten only for him to disappear and a blast to hit him in the head.

(The world martial arts tournament junior division is nearly over with Goten going head to head with Trunks. Next chapter Goku will visit Gohan and the adult division will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.


	9. The tournament begins

"Alright ladies and gentleman, are you ready for the world martial arts tournament?" asked the announcer only to be met with a roar of excited cheers. "Alright, then let's get things started with the first match, Krillin vs. Yamu."

"So your name is Yamu, good luck." Krillin said calmly.

"Whatever you say." Yamu said emotionlessly as the two fighters stepped onto the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chichi, do you think you can let the officials know I'm heading out for a second?" Goku asked.

"Where do you think you're going Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "You aren't planning on avoiding our match are you?"

"Of course not, I was just going to see Gohan." Goku said placing two fingers on his forehead.

"I'll let them know Goku, just make sure you're back in time." Chichi said.

"Right, thanks Chichi." Goku said before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where did you come from?" Akihiko asked the man who appeared in front of him.

"Dad?" Gohan asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I only get one day on earth so I thought I would come see you." Goku said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's great to see you." Gohan said with a smile.

"Hold on, how did you appear in front of us like that?" Yukari asked.

"Oh that, it's called Instant Transmission, I just focus on someone's energy and warp to them instantly." Goku said. "Oh yeah, my name's Goku."

"I'm Akihiko Sanada, this is Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Minato Arisato, and Fuuka Yamagishi." Akihiko said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Junpei said.

"Wait dad weren't you entered in the tournament?" Gohan asked. "Shouldn't you be there?"

"My match isn't until the third one, so I thought I'd see how you were doing." Goku said. "Besides, Vegeta would never let me miss our match."

"Wait, you're fighting Vegeta?" Gohan asked nervously.

"What's wrong Gohan, I mean it's a fighting tournament but it's not like the world is in any danger." Junpei said.

"Yeah, no danger." Gohan said nervously.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Yukari asked.

"Dad and Vegeta are both a lot stronger than I am." Gohan said hesitantly. "If they fight we'll be able to tell from here."

"You mean we'll watch the fight right?" Minato asked.

"Not really, the planet will shake." Gohan said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Yukari asked nervously.

"I think it would be easier to show you guys." Gohan said. "Do you think Mitsuru would mind letting us watch the tournament?"

"I don't see why not, I'll call her." Akihiko said calmly.

Suddenly both Gohan and Goku looked towards the sky.

"Do you sense that?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Gohan asked nervously.

"There's only one way to find out, let's go." Goku said.

With those words Gohan and Goku transformed into Super Saiyans and flew into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let the first match of the world martial arts tournament begin." the announcer said calmly.

The moment he said that, Yamu jumped towards Krillin and launched a kick towards his face only to have Krillin dodge it and land a punch into his gut, sending Yamu to his knees.

"You should quit before you get hurt." Krillin said. "You're out of your league."

"You're the one who doesn't know what your up against." Yamu said.

Suddenly Yamu kicked Krillin in the head sending him flying to the edge of the arena. Just before falling out of the ring Krillin jumped into the sky and flew above Yamu before dropping towards him with a kick. Suddenly Yamu took to the air and kneed Krillin in the chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting ridiculous, am I the only person left who can't fly?" Chichi asked irritably.

"You should quit before you get hurt." Vegeta said calmly.

"You don't know who you're dealing with Vegeta, she's stronger than you know." Piccolo said calmly.

"I know I won't win against you, but then again you're a super saiyan." Chichi said. "Not everyone is a natural alien fighter."

"Impressive, I didn't expect you to admit your inferiority to the rest of us." Vegeta said smugly.

"Don't count me out yet, there's more than one way to win a fight." Chichi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, I should have known you could fly." Krillin said cupping his hands at his side. "Oh well, Ka, Me, Ha, Me, Ha."

The moment he said that Krillin launched his attack toward Yamu, blasting him out of the ring.

"He's out, Yamu has fallen out of the ring." the announcer said enthusiastically. "The winner of the first match is Krillin."

"Nice work Krillin, keep up the good work." Piccolo said calmly.

"Thanks, maybe I'll actually win this one." Krillin said hopefully.

"Alright, let's move right along to the second match with Shin taking on Majunior." the announcer said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" Goku asked the red creature in front of him and Gohan.

"So you must be Goku, I've heard several things about you." the creature said calmly. "I am Dabura king of the demon world."

"So what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I'm looking for the most powerful people on this planet for my master, of course if the most powerful warrior of all is willing to come to me directly that makes things quite a bit easier." Dabura said calmly

"You still haven't answered what you want with us." Gohan said.

"Simple, I require your energy in order for my master to revive Majin Buu." Dabura said. "Now are you going to willingly supply your energy or are you going to be stubborn?"

"There's no way we're going to let you have your way." Gohan said. "I'll handle this one dad."

With those words Gohan powered up even further and transformed into a super saiyan two.

"Impressive, that's quite the energy you possess." Dabura said calmly. "Of course it's not nearly enough to defeat me."

As he said that, Dabura began charging his energy, approaching and matching Gohan's power.

"No way, he's unbelievable." Goku said nervously.

(Goku and Gohan have encountered Dabura and Gohan is preparing to engage him in battle. Next chapter the fight will begin with SEES witnessing the battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Plea of the Supreme Kai

"What's going on, he's as strong as Cell." Gohan said nervously. "He might even be stronger."

"Well, are you ready to get started?" Dabura asked calmly.

"No problem, I've dealt with people like you before and I don't plan on losing this time either." Gohan said flying towards Dabura.

The moment he reached him, Gohan launched a punch towards Dabura's stomach only to have it be blocked and a kick to send him flying off into the sky as Dabura launched a ki blast towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yamagishi, are you sure?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, something incredibly powerful is just around the corner." Fuuka said. "We need to help them somehow."

"I know, but how?" Junpei asked. "We can't exactly fly up there."

Suddenly an explosion shook the city as a cloud of smoke appeared in midair.

"What in the world is that?" Yukari asked.

"Gohan, he's inside that smoke cloud." Fuuka said in shock.

"What happened to him?" Akihiko asked just before Gohan flew out of the smoke with a blue light in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That energy, Vegeta do you sense that?" Piccolo asked nervously.

"Yeah, but why would they transform?" Vegeta asked. "There's only one way to find out."

"I can answer that, Vegeta, Piccolo." Shin said calmly. "They're fighting someone incredibly powerful and incredibly dangerous, Dabura the king of the demon world."

"Oh, and how would you know that?" Vegeta asked.

"I recognize his energy, though there is something far more dangerous waiting on this planet." Shin said.

"You know the king of the demon world, wait don't tell me you're him." Piccolo said in shock.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Supreme Kai." the Supreme Kai said calmly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out what's going on." Vegeta said. "I'm heading to that fight."

"Of course, that's why the two of us are here." Kibito said calmly. "We need your help."

"Kibito is correct, I'll explain on the way." the Supreme Kai said.

"Alright, let's go." Vegeta said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just give up, you don't have a chance of defeating me." Dabura said dodging Gohan's punches.

"Gohan, be careful." Goku said suddenly. "He's holding back."

"What?" Gohan asked nervously before Dabura launched a ki blast into his face.

Suddenly Videl appeared behind Dabura and threw him to the ground. (1)

"Videl, be careful he's out of your league." Gohan said quickly.

"Interesting, so you had some back-up." Dabura said. "Of course it's about time I get serious."

With those words a sword appeared in Dabura's hand.

"Masenko-Ha." Gohan said just as he fired his blast towards Dabura.

Just as the blast reached him, Dabura sliced it in half, creating two craters next to him before he flew back into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is great, if only we had the ability to help them now." Junpei said.

"I wish we could, but until the dark hour hits there's nothing we can do." Akihiko said. "Still, this is different than anything I've ever seen."

"Wait a second, how do you know?" Minato asked.

"We can't summon our persona outside of the dark hour, that's the only time that we can." Yukari said.

"I wonder, if our power comes from the same source as theirs it's possible that we can summon now." Minato said. "There's only one way to find out."

With those words Minato drew his evoker and pointed it to his head. "Persona." (2)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, who's there?" Goku said nervously noticing a figure with a large object on it's back flying towards Dabura.

"What?" Dabura asked just as the figure slammed its lyre onto his sword. "How many of you are there?"

"Gohan, I've got your back." Minato yelled. "Orpheus, Agi."

With those words Orpheus created a flame that engulfed Dabura.

"Minato, I thought you couldn't do that during the day." Gohan said.

"So did I, but it's a good thing I can." Minato said. "Change, Angel."

Suddenly Orpheus vanished and a blonde girl with angel wings appeared in his place.

"Wow, what kind of martial art does he know to be able to do that?" Goku said in amazement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, this warrior Dabura is working for a wizard named Babidi to revive this creature named Majin Buu?" Piccolo asked. "Is that essentially the situation that you're talking about?"

"Yes, Babidi needs to be stopped no matter what." the Supreme Kai said. "If Majin Buu is revived the entire universe will be in danger."

"That sounds like this Majin Buu would be an interesting opponent." Vegeta said.

"You don't understand, compared to everyone you've fought before Majin Buu is thousands of times more powerful." the Supreme Kai said. "If Majin Buu is revived everyone will die."

"So we just need to stop this Babidi guy right, just blast him and be done with it." Trunks said suddenly.

"Yeah, we can just blast the wizard and save everybody." Goten said with a grin.

"Why am I not surprised you two decided to follow us." Vegeta said calmly. "Well you heard what he said so let's tell Kakarot and Gohan so we can get this over with."

"Yeah, this sounds fun." Goten said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of trick is this, who are you?" Dabura asked the being in front of him.

"They don't tend to speak, but here's a word for you, Hama." Minato yelled into the sky.

With those words a golden talisman appeared in front of Dabura before an invisible sword slashed through it, leaving a massive gash across his chest.

"Hold on, Hama should have taken that guy out no problem." Junpei said.

"I don't know, but it definitely did something." Minato said.

"Thanks, alright one more time, Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha." Gohan said launching the beam towards Dabura.

Suddenly someone appeared behind Gohan and stabbed him with a strange device, canceling out the energy wave.

"I was wondering if you were just taking a nap, this should be more than enough energy to revive Majin Buu." Dabura said before dropping to his knee. Whatever that was it's dangerous, he thought before flying up to his ally. "This has been quite entertaining but I have what I've come for."

With those words Dabura and the white alien flew off as Gohan fell towards the ground.

(The Supreme Kai has informed Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks about Babadi and Majin Buu, but Dabura managed to get energy from Gohan. Next chapter the Z-warriors and SEES will come up with a plan to stop Babidi. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Videl had the element of surprise, and she used leverage, she isn't strong enough to defeat Dabura in a one-on-one fight.)

(2) (Minato knew that the power of persona and ki were similar, and so guessed that he could summon Orpheus during the day. Of course given the explosions the area was deserted so nobody saw him summon his persona.)


	11. Preparing to strike back

"This is bad, he's falling way to fast for them to catch him." Akihiko said nervously.

"Takeba, slow him down." Mitsuru said quickly.

"Right, Io Garula." Yukari said as her persona appeared and slowed Gohan's descent with the wind attack.

"Got you Gohan." Goku said catching his son and landing next to SEES. "Thank you."

"No, it was our pleasure." Mitsuru said calmly. "Of course there are quite a few things we need to discuss."

"What's that above your head by the way, is it some kind of energy thing?" Junpei asked.

"Oh this?" Goku asked looking up at his halo. "No I'm actually dead."

"No way, if you're dead how are you here?" Yukari asked nervously. "Don't tell me you're a ghost."

"I don't know, I guess." Goku said thoughtfully as Videl landed next to him. "A friend of mine let me come back to Earth for twenty-four hours."

"I see, and how long have you been on Earth?" Mitsuru asked.

"Not that long, maybe an hour or two." Goku said looking up. "Some of my friends are on the way."

As soon as he said that, Vegeta, Piccolo, Kibito, the Supreme Kai, Goten, and Trunks landed in front of the group.

"What's wrong with Gohan?" Goten asked nervously.

"He'll be fine." Kibito said calmly. "I can heal him."

"Goku, I think you should talk with the Supreme Kai." Piccolo said.

"If you need to discuss something I believe I know somewhere we can talk." Mitsuru said. "You can come with me."

"Alright, thank you for your assistance." the Supreme Kai said politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, a wizard somewhere on the planet is gathering energy to revive a creature called Majin Buu, and if he does the universe will be in great danger?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, that's why I made a point to locate Babadi's ship." the Supreme Kai said. "Unfortunately I'm not strong enough to stop him, that's why I needed to find the strongest warriors on this planet."

"Still if they can drain our power we can't just rush in head first." Piccolo said. "We need to come up with a plan."

"That's true." Mitsuru said. "I propose we work together. When Arisato called his persona he was able to fight back."

"Persona, I've never heard of that." Vegeta said suddenly. "What kind of fighting technique is that?"

"It would be easier to show you, Akihiko." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Right, if you have the potential you can call your persona." Akihiko said picking up his evoker. "Then you just need one of these and you can summon it. Polydeuces."

With those words Akihiko put the evoker to his head and pulled the trigger, causing his persona to appear behind him.

"Impressive, so you can call warriors to fight for you." Vegeta said. "How powerful is this warrior?"

"It's much more powerful than the average person, but until today we didn't know you could summon it in the middle of the day." Akihiko said honestly. "Of course I can do this, Rakunda."

Suddenly a purple glow surrounded Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what's going on you feel weaker." Goku said in shock.

"My persona reduced his defenses." Akihiko said. "It makes it easier to take down our enemies."

"That could be useful, so you all can fight?" Videl asked.

"No, actually I can't fight at all." Fuuka said. "My persona isn't able to fight."

"Then what use are you?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"There are other aspects of a battle, Yamagishi can do far more important things than fight." Mitsuru said calmly.

"She's able to analyze the strengths and weaknesses of our enemies during battle." Yukari explained. "You wouldn't believe how useful that can be."

"Yeah, she's saved us more than once." Junpei said with a grin.

"Well with that out of the way we still need a plan to stop Babidi." Kibito said. "Our time is short, and with the energy they obtained from Gohan there's no telling how much longer it will be until Majin Buu is revived."

"In that case we should move out as soon as possible." Mitsuru said. "Once we arrive Arisato and the Supreme Kai can lead our operation."

"That's fine, though you guys can't fly." Gohan said.

"That's true, but I can get around that." Mitsuru said calmly. "I can have a helicopter here within the hour."

"Alright, in that case all we can do is wait and make sure everything is alright." Videl said.

"Oh yeah, I should go let Chichi know what's going on." Goku said putting his fingers to his forehead. "Be right back."

With those words Goku disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goku, where did you guys go?" Krillin asked. "The final match is about to start because you all left."

"Something came up, where's Chichi?" Goku asked.

"Right here, what's going on Goku?" Chichi asked. "Please tell me this isn't another threat to the world that you need to put yourself in danger to stop."

"Yeah, but hopefully this one can be stopped quickly and I'll be back soon." Goku said seriously.

"Just promise me you'll protect them Goku." Chichi said.

"I will, they'll be in safe hands." Goku said. "I promise."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home." Chichi said as Goku teleported away again.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to just let him do that." Krillin said. "You've really changed Chichi."

"No, it's just pointless to fight him on this." Chichi said. "He's always been like that but as long as he takes care of Gohan and Goten I can't stop him."

"Yeah, you're right." Krillin said. "Oh, and good luck in our match."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Chichi said. "Well, let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back dad, what did mom say?" Gohan asked calmly.

"She doesn't like that we need to fight but she's not going to try and stop us." Goku said.

"In that case we just need to wait for the helicopter, then we'll take down this Babidi person." Piccolo said calmly. "Still something doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"They took Gohan's energy but then they retreated without finishing him, they must have some reason for that." Piccolo said.

"We can ask when we find them, let's get going." Vegeta said quickly.

"Right, let's get going." Minato said calmly.

(The Z-warriors and SEES are preparing to confront Babidi and his minions in an attempt to stop the resurrection of Majin Buu. Next chapter they will arrive at Babidi's spaceship. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Assault on Babidi part 1

"I must admit, you have quite the impressive connections Mitsuru." the Supreme Kai said calmly. "Still we should be extremely careful, Babidi can take control of nearly anyone with dark thoughts in their heart."

"Don't worry, that won't come into play." Minato said. "The six of us have complete control over our soul."

"Wait, are you implying that your power is your soul?" Kibito asked.

"Not completely, but that's probably the simplest explanation." Akihiko said calmly.

"I wonder, an individual can't possess both our power, and the ki that you mentioned." Mitsuru said. "Is it possible they merely represent different faces of the same source?"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked angrily. "Manipulating your bodies energy is far different than shooting yourself and having someone fight for you."

"Normally true, but our power works a little differently. A persona is taking the power from an individual and channeling it into a physical form." Akihiko said. "To be blunt, any damage dealt to the persona is dealt to us as well. It's essentially the same thing as if we were fighting ourselves."

"Guys, I think I see something." Videl said suddenly.

"That's him, Babidi." the Supreme Kai said. "We need to be extremely careful but…"

As he was saying that Goku jumped out of the helicopter and landed behind Babidi.

"That idiot, let's go." Piccolo said before the rest of the Z-warriors landed behind Goku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Dende are you seeing this?" Mr. Popo asked incredulously.

"I do, but I'm worried that there's more to this than we know Mr. Popo." Dende said nervously. "Things are much more dangerous than we know."

"Goku will be able to take care of things won't he?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I hope so, he's out only hope." Dende said nervously. Be careful Goku, something bad is going to happen soon, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Babidi, it seems we have unexpected guests." Dabura said calmly.

"I can see that, and they seem to be quite powerful as well." Babidi said. "Well, who are you people?"

"I'm Goku, and you must Babidi." Goku said. "I've heard a few things about you."

"I see." Babidi said as the Supreme Kai landed next to Goku. "Well that explains things, that foolish Kai is with you."

"Master Babidi, allow me to take care of these fools." Dabura said calmly. "I'm certain their energy will be useful in resurrecting him."

"Of course, just make sure you leave the Supreme Kai to me." Babidi said calmly.

"Of course." Dabura said before Babidi entered his ship. "Now, which one of you wants to die first?"

"Well if you're asking, I'll be the one to kill you." Vegeta said confidently.

"Is that so, well let's put that theory to the test." Dabura said calmly.

"Kakarot, you and the others follow Babidi." Vegeta said. "This won't take long at all."

"Right, be careful Vegeta." Goku said as the helicopter landed behind them.

"Let's get moving, the longer we wait the more danger we'll be in." the Supreme Kai said quickly.

"In that case you guys should get going." Akihiko said walking up next to Vegeta. "The two of us will be more than enough to handle this guy."

"Do you have any sense of pride at all?" Vegeta asked. "This fight is between me and him."

"It's fine, if he wants to fight let him, it won't make a difference in the long run." Dabura said calmly.

"Is that a fact, this might change things then." Akihiko said drawing his evoker. "Polydeuces."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mitsuru-sempai, the fight outside is starting." Fuuka said. "Be careful, I detect several strong sources of power in that spaceship."_

"Thank you Yamagishi, let us know if anything dangerous is approaching." Mitsuru said calmly.

"_Well, there's something really powerful at the bottom of the ship." Fuuka said. "It reminds me of the shadows from that day."_

"You dare intrude on Master Babidi's spaceship?" asked the white alien from before.

"Oh no, that's Puipui one of Babidi's strongest soldiers." the Supreme Kai said nervously. "His strength is far greater than anything you could imagine."

"Don't worry, this won't take long at all." Goku said. "Do you guys mind if I handle this guy myself?"

"Go ahead, if you feel you can manage it." Junpei said. "Just let us know if you need any…"

Suddenly Goku vanished and punched Puipui in the gut knocking him out cold instantly.

"I don't think he needed any assistance Iori." Mitsuru said calmly. "Impressive, you're quite the skilled fighter."

"Well what do you expect, Goku is one of the strongest fighters on the planet." Piccolo said.

"_I see, so this one is powerful." Babidi said telepathically. "Perhaps he will be of use to me."_

"Be careful, Babidi's going to try and attack your mind." the Supreme Kai said urgently.

"Don't worry, Goku won't be influenced by him." Piccolo said calmly. "He has one of the strongest wills I've ever seen."

"_We'll see, perhaps you just need some motivation. The next warrior will be the end of you." Babidi said as a door in the floor opened._

"You just leave the next one to good old Junpei, I'll take care of him no problem."

"Junpei, we don't even know what they can do." Yukari said.

"I know, but this guy doesn't know what we can do either." Junpei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta flew towards Dabura and threw a punch into his gut causing him to double over only to have Dabura kick him into a mountain, destroying it completely.

"Not bad, then again it's my turn." Akihiko said. "Zionga."

Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot towards Dabura, sending him flying towards the ground, only to have Akihiko land a punch to his jaw.

"Not bad, you have some talent." Vegeta said. "Of course there's always this, Big Bang Attack."

With those words a massive blast shot out of Vegeta's hands and flews towards Dabura only to be deflected into the sky. The moment the blast exploded, Polydeuces appeared in front of Dabura and punched him with an electrically charged fist.

(The battle with Babidi has begun, and so far the Z-warriors and SEES have the upper hand. Next chapter the fights will continue, and Dabura will reveal a special power. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Assault on Babidi part 2

"You're stronger than I expected, but this doesn't mean that I'm beaten yet." Dabura said calmly.

"Oh, and how do you plan to beat the two of us when you haven't even landed a single attack?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

Suddenly Dabura flew towards Akihiko and spit at him, hitting him in the arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akihiko asked in confusion.

"There's more to my powers than meets the eye." Dabura said calmly.

Suddenly Polydeuces vanished into thin air as Akihiko's arm started turning to stone.

"What's going on?" Akihiko asked nervously.

"Anything hit with my spit will turn completely to stone, that is one of the powers of the king of the demon realm." Dabura said confidently. "Now then you're next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who do you think is going to be next?" Goku asked calmly.

"Doesn't matter, I can handle anything these guys throw at me." Junpei said confidently.

"Don't underestimate him, Babidi has several warriors from across the universe serving him." the Supreme Kai said urgently. "There's no way of knowing what he can send to fight against us next."

Suddenly a door opened as a massive white creature stepped out in front of the group.

"Ok, what is that thing?" Junpei asked nervously.

"This is very bad, that's Cryon, he was banished from his planet ages ago due to his limitless powers." the Supreme Kai said nervously. "I'm afraid your powers won't be enough to defeat him, he can freeze any person's ki at his will."

"I don't merely freeze ki, I can turn the very air around us into ice." Cryon said coldly. "None of you will leave this room alive."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Junpei said confidently. "I'll take you on you overgrown snowman."

"Impudent brat, perhaps I'll make an example out of you, Eternal Blizzard." Cryon said as the entire room turned into a raging blizzard.

Suddenly a flame appeared in the center of the blizzard causing it to dissipate.

"Man, talk about your close shaves." Gohan said. "You didn't mention you controlled fire Junpei."

"It's my persona, Hermes." Junpei said. "Now then, where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of warrior resorts to cheap tricks in order to win a fight?" Vegeta asked.

"A warrior that knows how to use the element of surprise." Dabura said calmly. "Now then, what were you saying about not being able to fight you?"

With those words a sword appeared in Dabura's hands as he flew towards Vegeta only to have Vegeta throw a kick into his face sending him flying into the sky.

"This isn't even a fight, this won't take any time at all." Vegeta said confidently. "Wait, oh I see. You've been holding back this whole time."

"I'm not the only one, why don't we stop holding back and take things seriously." Dabura suggested calmly.

"I wasn't aware you were in a hurry to die, but I'll be happy to oblige." Vegeta said before gathering his energy. "You should be honored to fight against the all powerful super saiyan."

"I'm more than familiar with you saiyans, though to be fair you are the most powerful I have seen in a long time." Dabura said. "Now then, let's see just what the super saiyan is capable of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermes, Agilao." Junpei said with a smirk.

With those words, another flame appeared around Cryon, causing him to collapse to his knees. The moment he hit the ground, Junpei drew a two handed sword and swung the blade towards Cryon's head only to have it shatter like ice.

"You've made me quite mad young man, it's time for you to die." Cryon said coldly as an orb of ice appeared in his hands.

"Oh man, this is bad." Junpei said nervously.

"Absolute Zero Cannon." Cryon said launching a white beam towards Junpei.

"Junpei look out." Yukari said fearfully.

"Penthesilea." Mitsuru said suddenly as her persona appeared in front of Junpei.

"Sempai, what are you doing?" Junpei asked.

"My persona uses ice, I can assist you." Mitsuru said. "Iori, follow my lead."

"Whatever you say Mitsuru-sempai." Junpei said.

"One, Two, one hundred it doesn't matter how many of you there are, you'll be dead soon enough." Cryon said calmly.

"I disagree, this fight will end with your defeat." Mitsuru said calmly. "It's time for your execution."

The moment she said that, Mitsuru drew her rapier.

"I'm right behind you Mitsuru-sempai." Junpei said.

"You two are dead. Eternal Blizzard." Cryon said coldly.

Suddenly Mitsuru pierced Cryon's arm with her rapier. "Iori, end this."

"No problem, Hermes Agilao." Junpei said with a smirk just as a flame enveloped Cryon.

Incredible, with all of these warriors working together we may just be able to stop Babidi from awakening Majin Buu, the Supreme Kai thought hopefully.

"Impossible, I can't be defeated by such miserable beings such as you." Cryon said weakly. "Master Babidi will avenge me."

"Nice job you guys." Gohan said.

"I agree, Yamagishi how are Akihiko and Vegeta doing?" Mitsuru asked.

"Give me a second, I'll check." Fuuka said gasping. "I can't sense Akihiko-sempai at all."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked. "Wasn't he fighting with Vegeta?"

"I don't know what happened, but I can't detect him at all." Fuuka said nervously.

"In that case, I'm going to help him." Minato said. "Yukari can you give me a hand?"

"Alright, Io Garula." Yukari said calmly as the wind boosted Minato out of the spaceship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, but you should know that the longer we fight the more energy is diverted to resurrecting Majin Buu. Even if you somehow manage to defeat me you'll still die." Dabura said deflecting another ki blast from Vegeta.

"That's big talk from someone who's been losing this fight." Vegeta said confidently. "Well, it seems you're at even more of a disadvantage than you know."

"What, who is that?" Dabura asked turning around.

"Archangel, Hama." Minato said quickly as the golden talisman appeared in front of Dabura.

"What, not this again." Dabura said before creating a shockwave of ki to nullify the attack. "The same trick won't work on me twice."

(The battle against Babidi's forces is continuing, but Akihiko has been turned to stone. Next chapter Majin Buu will awaken as always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Majin Awakening

"I guess I should have expected that." Minato said. "Change, Pyro Jack."

"What kind of technique is this, how can you call on completely separate beings to fight for you?" Dabura asked calmly.

"It certainly seems that way." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Now then, where were we? Oh that's right, you were dying."

With those words Vegeta flew towards Dabura and launched a kick to the side of his head and slammed both hands into his side sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"Now then, die." Vegeta said coldly as he formed two orbs of energy in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sense it, the strong presence is on the next floor." Fuuka said.

"Alright, in that case I'll go." Piccolo said calmly. "The rest of you get ready to destroy this Majin Buu before he can move."

"Right, that sounds like a plan." Goku said.

"You fool, you all will die here and now." said a voice as a door in the ship slowly opened.

"What in the world, who or what is that?" Yukari asked nervously.

"This is very bad, that's Mikonor, the ruler of his planet." the Supreme Kai said. "His race isn't strong in the conventional sense, but anyone he sees he can replicate every ability they possess."

"So they can copy the powers of their opponents, that just means they're even easier to take down." Piccolo said calmly.

"We'll see about that." Mikonor said shooting his arm towards Piccolo.

"Hold on, can't he see all of us?" Junpei asked suddenly.

"Exactly, Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!." Mikonor said launching the iconic blue beam into Piccolo's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this all the super saiyan is capable of?" Dabura asked calmly while defelcting the barrage of ki blasts. "I'm disappointed."

"What, you dare to mock the power of the super saiyan?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Agidyne." Minato said suddenly as flames enveloped Dabura. "Vegeta, use that again."

"I don't take orders from you." Vegeta said angrily just before the ground started to shake. "What, what in the world is going on?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's definitely bad." Minato said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, the ship is shaking." Goku said. "Is it an earthquake?"

"_No you fools, thanks to your friends fighting outside, Majin Buu is ready to awaken." Babidi said excitedly. "I should thank you, this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for all of your help."_

"No, how could I have been so blind." the Supreme Kai said nervously. "We need to destroy this ship now, if Majin Buu awakens the entire world will be destroyed."

"Right." Goku said before transforming into a super saiyan two. "Gohan, on my signal."

"Right." Gohan said transforming into a super saiyan two. "Can you get the others away from the ship?"

"Don't worry about that, just destroy him." Kibito said teleporting away with everyone but Goku and Gohan..

"Right, on my signal Gohan." Goku said charging a Kamehameha.

"I'm tight behind you dad." Gohan said charging a second beam of energy.

"You two are fools, it's about time I kill you both." Mikonor said coldly.

"Now." Goku said just before the two saiyans fired straight down into the ship, destroying it from the inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What power, I doubt anything could have survived." Junpei said in shock.

"No, whatever was down there is still alive." Fuuka said nervously.

"Understood, in that case prepare for the worst case scenario." Mistsuru said calmly.

"What in the world, this power is incredible." Piccolo said nervously. "Just how powerful is this Majin Buu creature?"

"Majin Buu is a being of pure destruction." the Supreme Kai said nervously. "If he's free the world will be destroyed."

Suddenly a cloud of pink smoke began rising from the crater created from Goku and Gohan's blast followed by the two saiyans.

"Kakarot, what kind of idiotic move was that, you released this Majin Buu creature." Vegeta said angrily.

"No, it wasn't him." Dabura said. "Every blow landed in our fight sent energy to Majin Buu, and now we need to destroy him quickly before he notices us."

"What do you mean, aren't you loyal to Babidi?" Gohan asked.

"Babidi was controlling my mind with his magic, and while Majin Buu survived your blast he did not." Dabura said. "Now then, we'll need all the power we can get to defeat him."

With those words Dabura flew up to the sky and fired a glowing red orb towards the statue of Akihiko.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Akihiko asked weakly.

"My apologies for earlier, I wasn't myself." Dabura said calmly. "Still, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Suddenly the pink cloud shrunk in size and a pink creature with an antenna, a purple cape, and baggy shorts with a black belt with an M on it appeared in the sky.

"Is that fat blob supposed to be Majin Buu?" Vegeta asked. "This is the monster that you were so afraid of?"

"Please be careful, this creature is even stronger than you all." Fuuka said fearfully.

"Who you, me Buu." Majin Buu said with a smile. "Wait, who free Buu?"

"What's going on, he seems like an idiot, are we sure he's such a threat?" Akihiko asked.

"You fool, Majin Buu's power is far greater than you can imagine, we need to destroy him now." Dabura said. "Supreme Kai, we may be enemies but this is one foe we need to cooperate to stop."

Suddenly Buu flew towards Dabura and launched a punch, sending him flying into a mountain.

No way, that's impossible, Gohan thought. "Did you guys even see him move?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't defeat him." Piccolo said calmly just before Majin Buu flew towards the mountain.

"Buu turn you into cookie." Majin Buu said to Dabura as a pink beam shot out of his antenna and struck Dabura turning him into a giant sugar cookie. "Yummy."

As the cookie Dabura appeared, Buu picked it up in his hand and proceeded to eat it in a single bite.

(Majin Buu is free, but there's nobody to control him now. Next chapter the battle with Majin Buu will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Videl and three of Mitsuru's maids have been in the helicopter the whole time. As strong as she is Videl can tell when she's outclassed and knows she'll die if she enters the fight too soon.)


	15. A simple solution?

"Well, this Majin Buu might be worth fighting after all." Vegeta said. "Well Kakarot, do you want the first fight with him?"

"Alright, I hope you don't mind not getting a turn Vegeta." Goku said with a grin.

"What are you doing, there's no hope for us to fight him, we need to retreat and come up with some kind of plan." the Supreme Kai said desperately.

"No it'll be alright." Goku said turning to Majin Buu. "So you're Buu, why don't we fight for a while?"

"Fight Buu, ok that sounds fun." Buu said with a smile. "Then you turn into a cookie."

"We'll see Majin Buu." Goku said transforming into a super saiyan two.

The moment he transformed Goku flew towards Buu and sent him flying with a kick. Suddenly Goku teleported behind Buu and slammed his fist into Buu's face launching him into another mountain with a powerful explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is unbelievable, how can anyone fight off Majin Buu so easily?" the Supreme Kai asked in amazement.

"No, he's not strong enough to win." Fuuka said nervously. "Majin Buu is too powerful."

"She's right, he's just toying with Goku." Piccolo said. "Neither of those blows did anything to him."

"No way, just what kind of warrior is he?" Akihiko asked in disbelief.

"Regardless of what kind of warrior he is there must be a way to defeat him." Mitsuru said calmly. "Akihiko, now might be a time to talk to him about coming back again."

"Coming back, what are you talking about sempai?" Yukari asked just as another explosion shook the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, you're strong." Goku said with a smile. "Still I'm just getting warmed up."

"Really?" Buu asked. "Buu have lots of fun fighting you."

"Well in that case let's try this, Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha." Goku said launching his blast towards Buu punching a hole right through the pink creature.

"Wow, that was fun, Buu's turn now." Buu said cupping his hands at his side. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha."

With those words Buu launched an identical beam towards Goku only for him to deflect it into the sky.

"Oh man, you're even stronger than I thought." Goku said nervously. "I guess I'll need to use all my full power to beat you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Full power, what could Kakarot be talking about?" Vegeta asked. "No, that can't be possible."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"He found a level beyond a super saiyan two." Vegeta said. "Yet another wall that I need to pass if I plan on defeating him."

"Are you sure, maybe he's talking about a new technique he learned in other world." Gohan suggested.

"No, Kakarot achieved a new level." Vegeta said. "All we can do is hope it's enough to defeat Majin Buu."

"It won't be, this is one creature that you can't defeat." the Supreme Kai said nervously.

"Trust me, if anyone can beat Majin Buu it's dad." Gohan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is insane, just how strong are these guys?" Videl asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but that Majin Buu thing they mentioned doesn't seem to be very bright, almost like he's a child." said one of the maids.

"A child, that gives me an idea." Videl said thoughtfully.

"Please be careful." said another maid.

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with kids." Videl said calmly jumping out of the helicopter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Majin Buu, this is my strongest form, super saiyan three." Goku said confidently. "Now then, time for round two."

"Ok." Buu said with a smile before firing a ki blast towards Goku, only to have him disappear and slam his knee into the back of Buu's head before grabbing his antenna and punching him in the face repetitively.

"What's going on, I'm hitting him as hard as I can but my blows aren't doing anything." Goku said nervously before Buu caught one of his punches and threw a punch into his gut.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing mister?" Videl asked suddenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Videl, what is she doing it's too dangerous." Gohan said nervously.

"That girl is either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish, either way Majin Buu is far stronger than her." Vegeta said. "Still she's definitely a warrior at heart."

"I agree, but that won't do any good if she's dead." Piccolo said. "Wait, what's she doing?"

"I can't believe this, how is that possible?" the Supreme Kai asked in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who you?" Buu asked. "Are you going to fight Buu now?"

"No, I'm not going to fight you." Videl said. "What I am going to do is ask you something. Why are you killing people?"

"Why, that's what mister Bibidi told me to do." Buu said with a smile. "Buu fights people and then gets candy."

"There's a difference between fighting and killing them Buu." Videl said in annoyance. "What you're doing is wrong, you shouldn't kill people."

"I shouldn't?" Buu asked in confusion. "Ok, Buu just fight people instead."

"That's good, and I'll talk with my dad about getting you candy and other sweets ok?" Videl asked.

"Ok." Buu said happily.

"Wait, did you just stop Majin Buu without throwing a punch?" Goku asked in amazement.

"He may be strong, but this guy is really an overgrown child." Videl said calmly. "You just need to know how to talk with them, and I've dealt with excited little kids before." (1)

"This is unbelievable, how did you do that?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"That's my secret, there's more to fighting than shooting giant lasers and punching people in the face." Videl said calmly.

"Impressive, well for now we should head back." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Should Buu come with you?" Buu asked curiously.

"Absolutely not, you are far too dangerous." Kibito said. "You are going to leave this planet and…"

"One second, I need to check something." Videl said calmly. "Is there somewhere Buu could get some candy near the dorm?"

"Candy, I suppose that could be arranged." Mitsuru said calmly. "Although for the time being Majin Buu would have to stay at the dorm, there are quite a few things we need to address before letting him wander around on his own."

With those words the helicopter landed and the group got on to return to the dorm.

(The fight with Majin Buu ended in an unexpected manner. Next chapter two more characters will meet Buu. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Videl knows how to handle children because they either ask about her dad, or if she can help them learn how to fight. She knows how to talk to Buu because his personality is similar to a young child who doesn't understand right from wrong.)


	16. A dangerous meeting

(Author's Note: I'm far from done with Majin Buu, though with Gohan and Videl being on Tatsumi Port Island and Babidi dying early Buu never got influenced to be evil.)

"Yes you heard me correctly, that's all to be delivered to the dorm." Mitsuru said calmly. "Thank you."

"Thanks again Mitsuru-sempai." Gohan said.

"As long as he's willing to assist us in our mission I'm fine with providing sweets for him." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Mitsuru-san, the dorm is in sight." said one of her maids. "Should we land on the roof or the ground?"

"It would appear that most of us are capable of flight, we'll go down from here. Thank you for your assistance." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Of course." said a second maid as the Z-warriors, SEES members, and Buu jumped out of the helicopter and descended to the front door of the dorm.

"Wait a minute, what about Erasa?" Videl asked suddenly. "How are we going to explain this to her?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something, I mean the king of the world is a talking dog." Goku said.

"What, the king of the world is a talking dog?" Junpei asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's a long story but we'll tell you about it some other time." Goku said. "See you later Gohan."

With those words, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta flew off back towards West City.

"Well, time to come up with something." Akihiko said in annoyance.

"Buu take care of it." Buu said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, so you're ok with a complete stranger just coming to the dorm out of the blue?" Yukari asked.

"Well he's a transfer student isn't he, I mean he looks a bit strange but he's nice enough." Erasa said as a truck pulled up in front of the dorm.

"That must be your delivery Mitsuru." Akihiko said calmly. "You mind giving me a hand Gohan?"

"No problem." Gohan said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buu, I think we should all get some rest for tomorrow alright?" Videl asked.

"Ok." Buu said just before the clock struck midnight and the dark hour hit. "What happened?"

"I see, so you also have the potential Majin Buu." Mitsuru said calmly. "Come with us, there's something you should see."

"Hold on a minute, I hate to say it but I don't think he can come with us this time." Yukari said. "I mean we don't have any way for him to defend himself yet."

"You have a point, although having him stay here won't help either." Akihiko said calmly. "Alright how about this, Buu while we go take care of something I want you to see if you can find anyone around the city and make sure they're safe."

"Ok, Buu look for people." Buu said flying out of the dorm.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." Videl said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the velvet room, how may I be of assistance?" Igor asked calmly.

"I just wanted to register some of my personas into the compendium." Minato said calmly.

"Of course, which persona do you require the registration of?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"Archangel, and Jack Frost." Minato said.

"Done." Elizabeth said as the compendium glowed before the two additional entries appeared in their places. "Will there be anything else?"

"Not for now, oh but I did want to ask about that request." Minato said. "You said defeat the ultimate opponent, can I ask who that is?"

"I'm sorry, but that information is not something I can share with you until you complete that request. Are you considering it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well not now, but before the year is over I might give it a try." Minato said calmly.

"Of course, well until we meet again." Igor said calmly as Minato left the velvet room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you ready Minato?" Junpei asked. "Let's take these shadows down."

"Actually Junpei, you're not coming with us this time." Minato said. "It's going to be me, Videl, Akihiko, and Mitsuru, plus your sword shattered remember."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Junpei said. "Oh well, I'll just see if I can get some money together for a spare."

"That's admirable Iori, however there's a high likelihood that there will be a suitable blade inside of Tarturus." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Alright, if you say so sempai." Junpei said. "Just make sure you guys watch your backs."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Akihiko said as the four members of SEES disappeared in a flash of green light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Please be careful, there are several powerful shadows on this floor." Fuuka said._

"That's great, well as long as we keep our eyes open we'll be good." Minato said. "Videl, are you sure you and Gohan won't need weapons?"

"We'll be fine, after all we're trained martial artists." Videl said. "The evoker is enough."

"That's what I like to hear, alright so let's get going." Akihiko said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, Buu not see anybody." Buu said while flying over the city. "Did something happen?"

Suddenly Buu sensed a strange power and landed near it seeing a man with white hair and a gun in his hand.

"What the, where did you come from?" asked a blue haired man with glasses and a green jacket.

"Buu looking for people and making sure they're ok, who you?" Buu asked.

"Well Buu, my name is Takaya." said the white-haired man. "It would seem you share the same power that we possess, isn't the dark hour magnificent?"

"Dark hour, oh you mean the pretty colors." Buu said with a smile. "Buu like it."

"I see, well Buu perhaps we can come to an agreement." Takaya said calmly. "My friends and I will show you the wonders of the dark hour, and in exchange I just ask that you help our organization perform its duties."

"Ok, Buu help you guys." Buu said with a smile.

"Wonderful, thank you Buu." Takaya said before Buu flew off. "Incredible, he's certainly going to be useful to us."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" asked the blue-haired boy.

"Of course Jin, and if it becomes necessary we can always eliminate him ourselves." Takaya said calmly.

(SEES is continuing to explore Tarturus, and Majin Buu has met Strega. Next chapter SEES will reach the next barrier of Tarturus. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
